FullMetal Hotel
by Fanficsleeper
Summary: Story of twin sisters, Court and Mya, coming back from getting groceries. on there way back Mya bumped into someone. That someone was the short tempered Edward Elric. Read on to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Custom peeps:**

**Court: about 16, Twin sister of Mya, purple hair, blue earmuffs green chocker, fav color blue, likes drawing and reading, is ok with alchemist because of what happened to Mya, Court is also very timid**

**Mya: Twin of Court, purple hair, red bow in hair, green chocker, fav color red. same age as Ed likes music, hates alchemist because her friend was an ishbalen, Much more brave than her twin**

* * *

*Courts pov*

Me and Mya started walkin back from getting groceries, then Mya bumps into Ed. He says "Watch where the hell you are going" Then Mya says "U should be watchin were your going you know who you are messin with!" I look at Mya and say "S-sis can you please calm down" she said shyly. Al looked to Ed and said "Brother please stop" Mya kept on saying "Like Hell i will, this shrimp not watchin where hes going!" Ed seemed ticked when he said "What did you call me!?" "SHRIMP" Mya said. Ed got even more angry "THATS IT TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"

Winry hit Ed with a wrench. Winry looked at us and said "im sorry for him, he has a short temper when it comes to that topic. Mya snickered a bit and said "you mean telling him the truth that hes short" Ed looked at Winry "WINRY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!" I look down at my feet "why do you have to fight" i mumble under my breath. Winry looked at us "like i said im sorry" Al walked over to me " sorry " he puts out his hand "im Al." I give him a slight nod and doesnt say anything.

Mya starts to yell at Ed again "OK LETS GO SHORTY!" "THATS THE LAST TIME YOU CALL ME SO SMALL YOU NEED A TELESCOPE!" Mya looked at him and said " um i never said that" Ed throws a punch at Mya. She moves by it and pushes his hand down and punchs him in the gut.I see them fighting and backs away. Al gets angry with Ed and yells "Brother stop" Winry added to what Al said "ED DONT FIGHT A GIRL!" Mya decided to be a smart ass "ok let me make this fair" She put a bandana around her eyes "ill fight you blind." "Your crazy but if you wanna lose so bad go ahead," Ed said to Mya. I talk quietly "sister can you please not fight with..." i look at Ed strangly "that guy."

Without hearing me Mya talks back to Ed "you make the first move" Ed throws a punch and Mya grabs his arm and flips him into the trash. "im guessing u wanna lose" Mya said to Ed. I start mumbling "why do you have to fight sister" Mya heard me and said "He started it" I sigh and say ok to her knowing she will be ok. Ed looked back to us and said "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Al was awed a bit "wow never thought brother couldnt beat a blind girl" Winry thought that she was incredible.

Mya took off the blindfold and said "so now i guess im right? I win right Court?" i nod as if saying yes. Ed wasnt done there though, "ITS NOT OVER YET DAMNIT" "um i did win so yea its over" said Mya. I look to Ed, then Al, Then to Mya trying to figure out what to do. Mya changed the subject of fighting by saying "Hey do you guys have a place to stay the night" Winryshook her head "that would be nice." Mya knew that she could solve that problem "we own a hotel" Winry smiled "Really!?" "and you get in free" Mya said feeling generous. Ed didnt care for the deal "WE DONT NEED YOUR HELP" he exclamed. I looked to Mya hoping she had an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep my eyes on Mya seeing what her thoughts were on the matter. "it will be fine Court, trust me" Mya starts to walk. I nod and follow her back to the hotel. "You three coming" said Mya. I look back at the three with a blank expresion. Winry nods and Al follows behind her and Ed slowly walking with them. "Sister be nice" said Mya. i nod "ok" i said quietly.

*When we got to the hotel Mya shouted "HERE WE ARE!" it was a large brick buildings, windows marking where the rooms were, and a door that lead to the lobby. Mya looked at them "ok winry follow me to your room and shrimp follow Court" Ed looked angered "you just will not stop!" I turn turn to look at Ed and Al, I wave to say hello. Al waved and bowed "thanks for letting us stay" A small smile on my face and i nod to tell him it was our pleasure. Ed was still being stubborn and said "yea what ever"

*Mya showed winry to her room. Winry was in awe after seeing the big room and and a bathroom all to herself, "OH MY GOD THIS LOOKS AWSOME!" Mya smiled, "enjoy your stay!" I nod and lead the guys to their room. I open the door for the boys. "This is a really nice room" Al said. "Ive seen better" Ed had said i gave him a brief glare. "Brother please stop" Al said to get Ed to stop being a total jerk. "enjoy your stay" i say quietly. "Thanks i will... im not sure about my brother though," reffering to Ed. I nod and slowly walk away looking down at my feet as i leave.

*As I leave Winry bumps into me "im so sorry." I mumble "its ok its my fault for not watching where i was going," "no no it was me i was basking in your hotel," "Its ok... really" I looked up a her. Winry looked at me "whats wrong, did Ed do something" I shake my head, "im... kinda shy" i said quietly. "I can see that" she held out her hand and I grabbed on and stood up "Now was it Ed" "he wasnt that bad" "So he did do something!" "i guess" I said and shrugged a bit. Winry walks into her room grabs a wrench and walks into Ed's room. Theres alot of yelling and then they walk out of the room "sorry" said Ed. "It... it's ok" I said softly. Mya walks out of her room, "wow winry you are good with a wrench" "its all in the wrist" Winry said with pride. I nodded at what she said. "I have a sword and a frying pan but thats about it" said Mya. I grabbed my pouch and rummaged through it. After a little while i grab a pen, "This is all i need." Mya grabs her sword and takes it out of the case "thins is the first ever sword i made by hand. My best friend was a black smith until she died because of an alchemist" said Mya. I looked at her with sorrowful eyes. Mya walked to her room and slammed the door. "An alchemist" Winry said. "yea.. its a sad stroy that we dont like to tell" "ow i can see why she doesnt like me" Ed said. "Then she doesnt like me" Al sounded sad. I shrugged "Al your fine. She just doesnt like State Alchemist." I said to them quietly.*Mya sat in her room crying with her sword by her side. I look towards my room "well i guess its getting late, we should all get some sleep," Winry agreed and everyone went to sleep but Ed.

*Ed's pov*  
*Ed slowly walks to Mya's room and opens the door to be greeted by a knife head, I look at it, "um, i just wanted to talk." "Does it look like i wanna talk" Mya said angrily. "Im sorry about that" she walked over to me and pointed the sword in my face with the tip on my nose "You have 10 seconds to leave my room" She said with great venom in her voice. "ok then" i said softly, i back away trying not to affend her in any way. Mya puts the sword away and dropped it to my feet. I look at the sword then to her, she slammed the door right in my face. I stood still for a while to figure out what was going on. The I head Mya scream "I HATE STATE ALCHEMIST" and then there was a loud boom. The last thing i head from my mouth was "uh... what the hell?"

*Courts pov*  
*Winry walks out of her room "What was that?" My door opens and i look at Winry and Ed, "so you two heard that too huh" I asked. "yea" replied Winry. "mmhmm" Ed said. "I wonder what happened" i said as i yawned and rubbed my eyes. Mya walks out of her room dressed with sword "im going out" she said as she pushed Ed out of the way. Winry was confused and asked "whats wrong with her" Ed was just as confused, "i dont know but im going to find out" I looked at Ed "I wouldnt she most likely is going and thinking, but its only maybe" but before i could finish Ed ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

*Mya's PoV*  
I sat alone by a tall hill, i throw up and apple and slice it with four swigs. Ed came running and sees me sitting there, "Hey Are You Alright!" He yelled to me. I turn to see an unwanted face and my eyes look like they are glowing. "wow never seen that before" he mumbled refering to my eyes. I stand and point the sword to Ed's face "This is my sword, Its called Benihime or Blood Princess" I say with Venom "now Ed my sword got her name from what i did with her, well what i almost did" "And what was that" Ed said trying not to intimidate me. "i almost killed the alchemist who killed my friend and ps theres nothing that you can do to scare me" Ed had a hollow look knowing that I might be right, "I watched as my own friend was killed infront of me!" I exclamed "so you know what i dont give a damn if you try to scare me" Ed looked at me "I didnt want to intimidate you in any way, but it would be nice to know what happened" I became more angry than i was "Ok you wanna know?! You know that war in Ishval" I said "yea who doesnt know about it" "Well my best friend was and Ishvalen, i was there when it started and you know who started the whole thing? Do ya Ed, Your so smart" "I dont think i do" "Well it was her sister. The afer trying to defend her she was shot!" Ed rubbed the back of his head "Ouch that must of hurt." I gave him a blank look "I should kill you for that but..." I start to walk "I have some things to do" I said to him. "Wait what are you going to do... Please nothing stupid" Ed said with worry for my safety. "Just go back to the hotel and leave me alone" I said with more venom than before. Ed looked at me and turned in the direction of the hotel " Well dont get yourself killed" He said walking away. "Whatever, just stay out of my way" I start to walk, but i turn around and chuck an apple at his head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" Exclaimed Ed "have it," I said like nothing had happened, "Uh... Thanks" Ed said shock how fast her mood changed

At 6Am I walked into the hotel. Everyone but Court was asleep. "Crap" I said silently. I try to sneak by without Court hearing me. It was succesful until i step on the part of the floor that creaks. Court hears the creak in the floor and she turns and sees me, "Um, hi sis," I said knowing i had just been caught. "Where have you been, i got so worried that you got kidnapped or something" Court said with much worry. "Why would i get kidnapped with a sword?" I showed her my sword and saw her kinda shrug "i dont know" "im going to sleep" "ok get some rest, there are some new sheets in there" "ok" i said walking off. When i got to my room i opened my door to find Ed asleep on my bed. "EKKKKKKKKKK!" Court heard me and she ran over to me "Mya whats wrong!?" "Damnit Ed" I said. I threw Ed up and used my sword case as a bat, and made a home run by useing Ed as a ball. Court watched what happened, i heard her giggle quietly and cough fakely, Mya what was that about" "HE WAS IN MY BED!" she yelled. Eds knocked aout and mom comes out of her room "Mya, Court!," we heard her yell. "Oh no!" "Crap" we both knew what that meant, Mother had waken up. She walked over to us both "h-hi mommy" "hi mother" we both said scared because we knew how ticked she must be. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NO LOUD SOUNDS EARLY IN THE MORNING" she yelled. "we're sorry" "very sorry" we both said. "YOU GUYS BETTER BE, I STAYED UP LATE FIXING MORE SHEETS!" "we're sorry" I said "very" Court said completing my sentence. "Mya WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Out of all times Ed chose now. Court looked over at Ed with a stern look "Shush" Mama pointed to Ed "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN GIRLS!" I looked at Ed with a great now we're dead then to Courtlike to late its been nice knowin ya sis. Court sighed "I can explain" "its my fault" i cut in. Court looked at me "I let them stay becausethey didnt have anywhere to go" Mom looked at me angered, "They?" I look at Court with the look of i think i made this worse. She shruged at me. Winry walked out of her room, "Thanks for letting us stay Mya" I wave to say go back to your room and shut up. Winry walked back into her room, "WHO WAS THAT!?" I looked at her "no one mama." Court nodded at me agreeing. "Oh really" mother said, she walked to Winry's room and knocked on the door. Court looked at me Shocked as if saying what now? "Mama there is no need to go in there" Court started to bite her lip. Mother opened the door and theres no one in there, she went over to the closet and checked but no one was there. Court sighed with relief. I saw fingers in the window as mama leaves and shows Court. "wow shes good" Court whispered to me quietly so mama couldnt hear her. "ok well im goin to the store ill be back" She passed by and gave Ed the evil eye. Ed look creeped out by the look that mom gave him. Court watched mom leave and she fell to the floor sitting down "ok we are good for now" I let out a big sigh of relief and run to Winry's room to help her back inside. Al came out of his room "Whats going on?" Court looked over to Al "dont worry its fine" Ed blinked a few times "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he yelled. I looked over at him "that was our mother." Court nodded in agreence.


	4. Chapter 4

"well she could be as bad as teacher" Ed said. I laugh some "yea i guess that might be true brother." "So who is your teacher anyway?" "Heh well... the best thing to do is ask Ed" I look over at it with a strange face, Winry looks to Ed "ya what is your teachers name anyway Ed" "Ed looks at them "welllll... her name was Izumi Curtis" he rubbed the back of his head. "Izumi Curtis?" slams fist in flat palm. "Theres a land at the moment that checked in this morning by the name of Izumi. her and her husband right Court. The girl nodded, didnt seem as timid now, "yes that is right" Ed looked like he saw a ghost. "Whats wrong," Mya said. No answer "Brother are you ok" Ed pointed in the direction behind Mya, "Aaaaallllll Run!" Court looked at Ed "ehhhhh." A women walks in and stands with her arms crossed. "RUN!" Ed yells. She looks at them "Now where do you two think your going" "uh n-no where" "I cant say the same for Ed." Mya looked at her "um ma'am i think Ed needs more training... i beat the shrimp 10 secs flat when i was done he was laying in the trash" she giggled. Court nodded "its true, i have the whole event memorized" Winry nods "they are right" Ed looked at them his jaw to the floor. "Um guys this is not the best time" I cut in. "Oh really Ed... 10 seconds" Izumi had a strange look that we had seen many times before. Court nodded again "Mya had an easy time with him" Winry nods and hums "mmhm mmhmm" "you guys really want me dead dont you" Ed said "Maybe" Izume looked mad, grabbed Ed and flung him across the room. I looked at Court and she golf clapped at teacher, "Court why are y..." before i could finish teacher flung me on top of Ed. Court stood next to Teacher, golf clapping "That was pretty sweet" "Why thank you" Teacher was happy with the compliment. Court smiled then nodded. "Um do you think they are ok" Winry asked us. "Do we care" "Dont worry they will be fine" Court said after Mya. Winry looked at Court "are you sure" "meh i am 99% of the time." Mya nodded and hummed "mmhmm mmhmm" "But yea they will get up at some point" Ed got up "WHAT THE HELL, WHY DIDNT YOU HELP ME!?" Mya looked at him "not our place to "help"' Court walked away "I guess i have something to do" "I have to go cook" Mya added. Winry looked at Court "I can help you Court" "WHAT THE HELL" Ed yelled ticked that we were ignoring him "no no its ok Winry" Court told her. Mya cut in "Winry you can come help me" "um excuse me young lady when is dinner" Izume said "8 o'clock" "Good that will give me more than enough time" Izume stared evily at Al and Ed.

* * *

**Sorry if its shorter than normal, next chapter out soon yo! Peace =)**


End file.
